


Why Must Everything Be a Competition?

by LostInLimbo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), But everything else is the same, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a Sore Loser, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), au-they live on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInLimbo/pseuds/LostInLimbo
Summary: In which Thor wants to play games with his little brother, and Loki wants to play a game of his own...Basically, porn with a little plot.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Why Must Everything Be a Competition?

It was a disgustingly hot day, even the bugs in the grass deathly silent, when Thor tried to shoot him.

“Stay back, Thor!” The tall raven-haired man grit his teeth, his back bumping into the rough bark of the tree behind him. He clutched the weapon to his chest, although it was out of ammo and utterly useless. His eyes scanned desperately for an escape route, but he found himself completely trapped by the larger man currently closing in on him. “You don’t have to do this,” He pleaded.

  
“You know I have to do this, brother.” Thor raised his own weapon, long blond hair flowing behind him as he aimed the barrel of the gun straight for Loki. The God of Mischief dropped his gun, about to attempt to use his magic. “No cheating!” Thor warned, and he immediately pulled the trigger.

  
Loki gasped before shouting out in agony as he was hit in the stomach, falling dramatically on his hands and knees. His brother towered over him in victory, a smile plastered on his face as Loki’s eyes shut and he slumped forward.

  
“I win again, Loki.” Suddenly a bell went off and Thor chuckled loudly as he grabbed at Loki’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet. A royally pissed off but otherwise fine Loki frowned as the realization of failure sunk in, a blow to his pride almost as painful as a real one.

  
“This game is a joke!” The shorter man growled. He pushed his brother away and made his way towards the exit, but the blond simply followed close behind, not being able to hold back his laughter as he swung an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

  
“Ah, but I do enjoy this Midgardian game, brother!” Of course, Thor would enjoy any game when he was the victor. “What was it called again?”

  
“Paintball, you oaf.” Loki wiped at the red splotch across his stomach. The color stained his fingers and reminded him all too much of the very real blood that had tainted his hands before. “You were too close.” He noted. “It’s going to leave a bruise.”

  
The gods had been playing paintball in the park for hours now. The humans had all but avoided them after realizing the two were rougher and more vicious than fun to play against. Loki’s body had splatters of yellow and red covering his legs and back from previous games. He was not permitted to use magic, (“Mortals can not do such trickery, brother!.”) So Thor had fared much better, only suffering a few shots of black and green to his chest and dangerously close to his groin. (Loki would play “fair” but not nice.) For unknown reasons Thor had chosen simple white t-shirts and blue jeans as their earthly garb to fit in, and the paint stood out in stark contrast.

  
Thor stopped in front of his little brother before they reached the gate. “How about another round?”

  
Loki shook his head, secretly reveling in the disappointed pout spreading across the others face. “I must decline. I’d like to go home now.” He side-stepped his brother and smiled to himself as the blond continued to follow him like a sad, but faithful puppy.

  
The parking lot was almost empty, the black pavement sweltering as the sun reached its highest peak in the sky. Loki dropped his protective goggles in one of the trash cans and silently cursed the heat. It was making his Jotun blood boil. They began walking the three blocks to the apartment they shared together, Thor insisting they observe the scenery and how the humans talked and interacted. Loki would have preferred to simply teleport home and be done with it. Not that he was lazy, but he rarely got the opportunity to use his powers since they had decided Earth was their best temporary home. It didn’t help that his brother wanted to spend all their free time playing pointless games that Loki was also not supposed to use his magic to participate in. Paintball had been one of the more entertaining ones, along with football, basketball, and even hockey. Loki found these mortal games extremely pointless and a waste of his time. (For more reasons than because he always lost.) The God of Mischief walked with noticeable agitation, even going as far as shooting Thor intimidating glances whenever he attempted to hold his hand.

  
Thor was visibly hurt. “Enough with your temper, Loki. There’s always next time.”

  
“Frankly, I’ve grown quite sick of these games,” Loki spat back. They were nearing their apartment building and the smaller man quickened his pace to climb up the stairs before Thor.

  
“And why is that? Because you never seem to try!” Thor shook his head. “Remember when we partook in that archery competition? You wound up hitting the target dead on, but with an arrow crafted of ice! What if they had seen? You never finish a game without cheating.”

  
“That’s only because you use your superior strength when I cannot use my superior knowledge of magic! It’s unfair.” Loki reasoned.

  
“You’re just jealous, because you always lose.” Thor countered. “And you’re the sorest loser I know.” The smaller god went to hit him, but Thor caught his arms and pulled him in to his chest, smirking as he struggled. The blond knew his brother all too well by now. “Oh, calm down! I’m just making fun.”

  
He found himself on the ground as the Loki in his arms wavered away and the real Loki reappeared behind him. “I’ll win soon enough, brother. You’ll see.” He flicked his wrist and the front door swung upon, the smaller god disappearing inside.

  
Thor didn’t have a good explanation for why he put up with his brother, except that he loved him, and when Loki was with him and happy, things were always better than they could be bad. He stood up, wiping dirt from his already ruined shirt and went inside. The blond instantly felt regret for the teasing. Even though Loki was often intentionally malicious with his words, Thor knew just how to get under his skin without saying much at all.

  
He found the God of Mischief sitting on their small red couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he watched television with a blank expression on his face. Thor sat down next him, ignoring the way Loki’s eyes narrowed as Thor grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.

  
“Alright Loki, how about a truce. We can partake in a game of chess or cards if it will make you stop acting so sour.”

  
“No, no more games.” The smaller man tugged half-heartedly at his hand, the corners of his mouth twitching when Thor brought it up to his lips and kissed the palm. “These Midgardians don’t know what a good game is,” He said, visibly calmer.

  
“We can play an Asgardian game then,” Thor suggested. “Don’t tell me you would rather watch tv.”

  
“Of course not!” Loki snapped, sneering at the mindless jabbering of a talk show that was currently on the screen. It was something about politics, or maybe religion, neither of which Loki cared much for. The gears in his head were turning and an evil smile crept over his face as an idea popped into his head.

  
“Hmmm..I’d like to play a game of my own.” He suddenly crawled to Thor until he was seated upon his lap, his legs straddling the blonde’s waist. When large, dominant hands instinctively grabbed his hips he squirmed slightly, but kept his teasing demeanor.

  
Although surprised by the sudden change in mood, Thor was pretty sure he knew the answer to what he was about to ask. “What kind of game do you have in mind?” Warm breath ghosted across his ear as Loki pressed a kiss near his jaw. The grip on Loki’s hips tightened.

  
“Whoever comes first,” Loki whispered, his tongue tracing a line along Thor’s ear, “loses.” The God of Mischief was tired of these innocent games. This was a game in which they were both evenly matched.

  
“I accept your challenge, brother.” Loki smiled triumphantly before letting out as a gasp as strong hands slipped up his shirt. “But you will lose.”

  
Loki frowned at the assumption but didn’t have time to react as Thor attacked his neck with small, harsh bites. Loki’s eyes screwed shut and he moaned lightly as one of Thor’s hands moved to force his neck back for easier access. Every nibble and lick sent tingles through him. His hands quickly scrabbled to Thor’s shirt and the blond helped him pull it off, the dried paint making it crinkle. Once he could see the older god’s bare chest he smirked and bit his lip. Thor was amazingly sculpted.

  
The blond paused midway in taking Loki’s shirt off, and he seemed to be thinking for a moment before he stood up from the couch with Loki still attached. Loki clung to him, surprised by the sudden movement, Thor supporting him with a hand on his back and ass.

  
“What are you doing?” Loki questioned. Thor kept his little brother close to him as he carried him across the room, ignoring the black nails digging into his shoulders.

  
“Bringing us to the bedroom, to play our game properly.”

  
Their shared room was cramped, containing only a queen-sized bed and their drawers of earth clothes. Loki’s guilty pleasure was to wear his cape and armor at home, and he found himself frequently doing the laundry as an excuse to wash it over and over, hanging it up neatly in the closet and turning his nose up at the jeans and shirts Thor picked out for him. (Although he did love fancy suits).

  
The God of Thunder gently laid Loki down on the bed before turning to shut the door. He then wasted no time in relieving his brother of his messy clothing until the smaller god was before Thor in all his glory, his body slender and beautifully pale, his dick half hard between his legs. The blonde stared in appreciation before positioning himself over him, unbuttoning his pants as he placed his lips against Loki’s.

  
Their kissing started off slow and sweet. Loki’s lips were always soft and inviting, and Thor loved taking his time and enjoying the sensation of chase kisses with his lovely brother. Of course, Loki got bored quickly and resorted to rough bites that would cause bleeding until Thor got the hint and slipped his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth. But the blond quite enjoyed those kisses, too.

  
Thor pulled away to peel off his jeans and underwear, his manhood already fully erect and at attention. It seemed Loki already had the upper hand on their little ‘game’. He came back to Loki, their chests pressing together as their tongues danced inside each other’s mouths. Their bare hips rocked together until Loki was shuddering under him, and Thor broke the kiss to move his attention to his brother’s slim form.

  
“You were right,” Thor said suddenly, “It did bruise.” He kissed his way down Loki’s chest until he reached the round black-and-blue markings on his lover’s stomach. He placed apologetic feather-light kisses across the discolored skin and the small god flinched at both the slight pain and the warm feeling he felt in his chest.

  
Thor trailed his hands down Loki’s side, smiling at his little brother’s content sigh and the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Loki was ridiculously beautiful to him, especially whenever he let Thor touch and worship his body the way the larger god felt it deserved. He spread Loki’s legs apart and planted an open mouth kiss on the inside of his thigh, sucking and biting until Loki was groaning from the feeling, a new mark being left behind. The blond continued ravishing his lovers’ lower body, his mouth caressing everything except where Loki really wanted, which had fully hardened thanks to Thor’s teasing.

  
“Ahh…h-hurry up and- oh!” The smaller god grabbed the sheets as he was suddenly engulfed in warm, wet heat. His back arched up from the bed as Thor sucked his length, the God of Thunder bringing more and more into his mouth as Loki let out a cry and bucked his hips up. Pleasure shot through his body as the blond swirled his tongue around the tip, eager to please his lover like he had many times before. It was overwhelming and delicious, and Loki was so, so close to reaching his orgasm – until he realized just where he was and why he didn’t want to be coming just yet. As much as Loki craved Thor’s mouth around his cock, his pride and need to win beat his desire and he summoned up all his will power before pulling the blond off with a wet ‘pop’.

  
“Don’t think I don’t r-realize what you’re doing,” Loki accused, a playful smile gracing his face. His manhood was twitching and dripping and he fought to keep his voice from cracking as he calmed his breathing.

  
Thor looked utterly confused. He opened his mouth to respond but the God of Mischief simply tugged at his long hair until Thor crawled up to be eye level with him. To be honest, the blond had forgotten all about the game once he had been presented with his brother’s naked body. Loki, however, would never forget an opportunity to prove how superior he was. The shorter man wrapped his arms around Thor’s toned waist and their bodies fit back together like puzzle pieces, Loki’s slick wet member sliding agonizingly slow against his brothers.

  
“Brother, wouldn’t you like to make love to me?” Loki questioned.

  
Thor let out a strangled moan at his brother’s words. “Always, Loki,” He said, his voice rough.

  
“Then what are you waiting for?” The smaller god spread his legs and Thor scrambled for the bottle of lube under the bed, liberally coating his fingers before pressing them against Loki’s hole. He eased a finger in slowly, watching with hungry eyes as the smaller god beneath him took a sharp breath. The slight burning sensation made Loki clench around him.

  
“Relax your body, brother.”

  
“I know what to – ahh- do!” Thor shoved a second finger in, moving in an out, stretching Loki open. No matter how many times they’d done this before, Loki was always so tight. Once a third finger was rubbing against the bundle of nerves Loki was writhing and moaning against the cool sheets, and the blond decided that it was enough preparation.

  
The God of Thunder removed the digits from his lover, wiping them off on the covers as he leaned back to sit on the bed, legs crossed. Loki craned his neck to follow Thor, supporting himself on his elbows.

  
“Sit on my lap,” Thor ordered.

  
Loki’s cheeks reddened from such an intimate choice, but he complied, positioning himself over Thor’s body with shaking legs. Thor held his hips, and for a moment they simply looked into each other’s eyes, shocking green meeting deep blue. Then the blond smiled lovingly, and Loki looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Thor brought him close, slowly guiding Loki down on to the head of his cock to push through the tight ring of muscle.

  
They both gasped as Thor eased Loki lower and lower, going slowly to allow his brother time to adjust. He resisted the urge to start thrusting right away, knowing it would take a second for Loki’s pain to melt completely into pleasure. Eventually Loki sat perched on Thor’s thighs as the blond finally pulled him all the way down, completely filling the other man. Thor was huge, and the smaller god whimpered as the blond’s hard length twitched inside of him.

  
After a moment Loki was lifted, Thor’s cock pulling out of the lubricated entrance before gravity sent him sliding down again, his slender body shuddering at every movement. The warmth from the blond’s length was burning Loki, the sensations on his inner walls sending waves of pleasure up his spine. The God of Mischief bucked his hips in need, pre-cum dripping from his cock, which was neglected between them.

  
“Thor, please…”

  
All too happy to comply, the larger god began rocking up into him.

  
The blonde was clutching his hips hard enough to leave bruises, adjusting his position to impale him deeper, setting a steady rhythm. Loki cried out, Thor intent on hitting that sweet spot that would drive his brother mad. The dark-haired man threw his head back in ecstasy as Thor pumped into him greedily, letting out short quick gasps at each thrust. Usually slicked back hair was messy and ruffled, stray strands hanging down in front of Loki’s face, and his cheeks were flushed. The smaller gods eyes had fluttered shut, but Thor’s were wide open, taking in every sight and sound Loki had to offer and marveling at how truly beautiful his little brother was as he took him.

  
“Ah!..mmmph.” Loki’s cries were cut short as Thor kissed him, rough and slobbery, thrusts becoming erratic. Moving harder, faster. Pain registered in the blond’s shoulders as Loki clawed his skin. The God of Thunder moved his hand to jerk the smaller god off at each thrust, muffled moans filling the room. Loki couldn’t help but hold on for dear life, his body moving mindlessly as his orgasm neared.

  
Thor finished first. Feeling his orgasm tear through him, he filled his brother up to the hilt, ramming harshly against Loki’s prostate, letting out a growl that sent shivers up Loki’s spine. The smaller god screamed at the rough treatment, flailing when Thor pulled away to sink his teeth almost unbearably hard into Loki’s neck as he came inside him. A mixture of pain and bliss surged through the smaller man, and it was all too overwhelming, too good. Loki finally came yelling his brothers name and spraying his seed across both their stomachs.

  
The smaller mans body went limp and he slumped over, head resting on Thor’s shoulder as he gulped at the hot hair. The blond moved back to lay on the bed, bringing his lover with him. The raven-haired man laid his head on Thor’s chest, feeling sore and used, but extremely satisfied, nonetheless. With a wave of his hand the mess was gone from their bodies and bed, and Thor stroked his hair, also feeling content.

  
“Hey, brother,” Loki started. He pulled up so his face was hovering above Thor’s, his eyes shining, voice slightly hoarse. “Guess what?”

  
Thor brought his hands up to cup his lovers face, rubbing circles into his cheek with his thumb. “Yes, Loki?” He was expecting something uniquely genuine: maybe an I love you, or a compliment on their sex. Loki touched their foreheads together, smiling as he opened his slightly swollen lips to speak.

“I won.”


End file.
